Harry Potter et les fées
by satine01
Summary: rentré de Hogwarts à la fin de sa 4eme année, harry se culpabilise au point de ... et tout change: sa vie, son satatut, son entourage... Attention! futur slash HPSS
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Harry Potter et les Fées

**Auteur:** Artemis Luna Diana (pour ce qui est en gras), et moi pour le reste.

**Traductrice:** satine01 pour ce qui est en gras, et pas d'autre

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Harry/Sev

**Base:** les 4 premiers tomes (Sirius est en vie! Hip, hip hip hourraaaaaaaaa! lol bref passons!)

**Avertissement:** **_ceci est un slash alors bye bye les homophobes!_**

Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics pas la peine de leur rappeler que le français et moi ,ça fait deux!

**Remarques:** Artemis Luna Diana a écrit des extraits de fics possibles qu'elle ne compte, apparemment, pas continuer. En voici une que j'ai repris et que j'ai continué.

_Remarque de l'auteur : **C'est une fic avec un Harry-pas-tout-à-fait-humain-ce-pourquoi-il-a-une-fic-pour-lui-tout-seul. Pas besoin de dire pourquoi je m'en suis lacée. Je ne la sentais pas. Artemis Luna Diana **_

_Chapitre 1_

**Un mois était passé depuis le début de vacances d'été … et Harry était fou.**

**Sa famille était terrifié par lui, et donc le laissait tranquille. **

**Il avait peur d'être responsable de la mort d'autres élèves. Il se méprisait à dire cela, mais c'était vrai. Cédric serait resté en vie s'il n'avait été avec lui. Voldemort serait resté à errer un peu partout si ce qu'il lui fallait ne serait … n'aurait été à lui. Son sang.**

**"- Mon sang, chuchota-t-il se balançant d'avant en arrière. Mon sang."**

**Il pouvait le sentir dans ses veines, entendre le battement de son cœur.**

**"- Mon sang. Ma faute."**

**Dumbledore l'avait renvoyé chez les Dursley pour son propre bien. Il n'était pas autorisé de rendre visite à son meilleur ami, Ron. Il n'était pas autorisé de lui envoyé des hiboux non plus. A Hermione non plus. A personne. Il ne pouvait écrire à son parrain, Sirius black car il avait eut une mission pour Dumbledore. Il était seul. Tout seul. **

**"- Mon sang, murmura-t-il. Ma faute."**

**Il pouvait sentir son sang, le voir. Il était en lui, sur lui. Il se noyait dedans. Il le recouvrait et le plancher autour de lui.**

**"- Mon sang," murmura-t-il dessinant des petites silhouettes dans son sang qui continuait à couler son poignet sur le sol.**

**"- Ma faute."**

**"- Majesté!" **

**une femme magnifique rentra en courant dans la salle.**

**La Reine, une femme grande aux cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, se leva.**

**"- Qu'est ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-elle calmement.**

**"- Ma Reine, souffla la femme. Quelqu'un meurs!"**

**la Reine serra fermement ses mains, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler la femme continua.**

**"- Mais cela n'est pas possible, car il est déjà mort!"**

**"- Quoi?" demanda la Reine.**

**"- C'est Harry Potter, Majesté!"**

**"- Où?" coupa la Reine.**

**La femme lui tendit un parchemin. La Reine y jeta un coup d'œil et disparut avec un léger bruit.**

**quand la Reine réapparut, elle vit le garçon, plutôt le jeune homme, assis dans une flaque de son sang. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, fredonnait quelque chose et parfois chuchotait. Le couteau était posé à côté de sa main droite laquelle dessinait quelque chose dans le sang. Le sang coulait encore de la plaie béate sur son poignet gauche.**

**Elle eut un halètement et se jeta à côté de lui. Elle prit son poignée et éloigna le couteau. Il la regarda.**

**"- Vous ne devriez pas être ici," dit-il doucement.**

**"- Pourquoi pas?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix aussi légère que lui.**

**"- Tous ceux qui étaient avec moi ont été blessés. Vous devriez y aller avant qu'il ne reviennes. Je ne serais pas capable de vous protéger … oh, vous avez sali votre robe."**

**Le garçon la regarda dans le yeux.**

**"- Si Hermione aurait été présente elle vous l'aurais nettoyé d'un coup de baguette."**

**Il baissa les yeux.**

**"- Mais elle doit être le plus loin possible de moi."**

**La Reine jeta un coup d'œil sur ses habits. Ses robes bleu et blanches avaient maintenant une teinte rouge sang. Elle le regarda horrifiée. Elle ne pouvait comprendre ce qui c'est passé.**

**"- Es tu Harry Potter?"**

**le garçon eut un sanglot.**

**"- C'est moi, le Garçon-qui-a-survecu."**

**Elle le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui tandis qu'il pleurait.**

**_'comment cela est possible? Il était mort avec ses parents… nous avons senti sa mort… n'est ce pas?'_ **

**Elle suivit son balancement d'avant en arrière, chuchotant doucement. Ses bras lui passaient sur le dos, essayant de calmer l'enfant brisé. **

_**'Je ne peux croire qu'il est encore en vie, il y a tellement de sang…'**_

**ils disparurent avec un pop, laissant derrière eux la flaque de sang et le couteau comme seuls indices de ce qui s'y était passé.**

**la Reine apparut avec Harry Potter endormi dans ses bras, tous deux couverts de sang. C'était effroyable. Jamais depuis 14 ans on n'a vu la Reine si bouleversée; elle ne laissait pas le chevet de Harry. Il restait inconscient et ils ne s'attendait pas le contraire, même si déjà trois jours avaient passé depuis qu'il n'ait essayé de se suicider. **

**La Reine envoya deux de ses espions chez les Dursley pour trouver ce qui s'était passé. Quand ils furent de retour, ils n'apportèrent que plus de questions. Elle envoya son meilleur agent à Hogwarts, espérant que ses questions y trouverons des réponses. rien. La Reine méprisait les sorciers, et surtout maintenant qu'ils avaient laisser se produire une telle tragédie. **

**"- Est-ce qu'il y a une trace de lui?" soupira Dumbledore.**

**"- Non. Nous avons cependant compris qu'il a utilisé le couteau sur lui," répondit Severus Snape doucement.**

**Dumbledore fronça les sourcils sous le choc.**

**"- Pourquoi se serait-il …"**

**"- D'après son cousin, il était fou."**

**Snape fit une pause.**

**"- Je pense qu'il avait raison. Isoler Potter était la dernière chose à faire."**

**"- Il y a quelques chose d'autre?"**

**Snape hocha la tête, à contre cœur.**

**"- Il y a des traces de la magie des feys."**

**"- Maudites feys!"**

**c'était la première parole de McGonagall depuis le début de la réunion. **

**"- Elles étaient là la nuit de mort de Lily et James. Partisans de Voldemort! Créatures démoniaques!"**

**"- Calmez vous Minerva," dit Dumbledore tranquillement.**

**Il se tourna vers Snape de nouveau.**

**"- cela explique la disparitions du corps." **

**"- elles ont pris Lily et James aussi," reconnut Snape.**

**"- Elles ont sans doute amené Harry à faire cela," dit hargneusement McGonagall, sa voix tremblant à cause de la pression et des larmes. **

**"- C'est possible," reconnut à son tour Dumbledore.**

**"- si les feys ont fait quelque chose, elles ne l'ont pas fait d'après les ordres de Voldemort, les coupa Snape. Malgré ce que tout le monde pense, Voldemort hais les feys comme tout sorcier. Je ne pense pas même pas qu'il a essayé de les faire rejoindre sa cause."**

**"- Tout cela n'a pas d'importance, dit Dumbledore doucement. Nous avons un fait accompli: Harry Potter est mort." **

**"- Bonjour l'endormi."**

**Harry ouvrit les yeux très lentement.**

**"- Où suis-je?"**

**"- Chez moi … chez toi, Harry."**

**"- Qui êtes-vous?"**

**"- Je m'appelles Lorna."**

**"- Comment suis je arrivé là?"**

**"- Te rappelles tu ce qui s'est passé?"**

**Harry essaya de se concentrer… et se rappela. Il s'assit brusquement sur le lit.**

**"- Suis-je mort?" demanda-t-il.**

**N'attendant pas de réponse, il regarda son poignet gauche. Une cicatrise à peine visible se voyait là. Il leva son regard vers elle, confus.**

**"- Est-ce que je l'ai vraiment fait?" demanda-t-il d'un souffle choqué. **

**La femme le regardait avec chagrin.**

**"- je suis tellement désolée, Harry. Nous ne savions pas que tu étais en vie. Nous ne t'aurions jamais laissé dans ce monde sinon. Heureusement je t'ai retrouvé à temps."**

**Ses larmes tombèrent sur ses mais jointes.**

**"- Il y avait tellement de sang que j'était sure que nous t'avons perdu. Tu es resté dans le coma réparateur pendant trois semaines. Oh, Harry, je suis désolée," sanglota-t-elle pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'a vu assis dans son propre sang.**

**Confus, Harry réconforta la femme en pleurs jusque ce qu'elle se calme. Elle eut un léger sourire une fois libéré de son étreinte.**

**"- Je suis désolée de pleurer ainsi devins toi, Harry. Je suis sure que ce n'est pas à quoi tu t'attendais." **

**Harry était perdu. Il ne savait toujours pas où il était ni qui la femme devant lui était, pas vraiment rien, mais une nom et une vague idée de l'endroit qui ne lui disait rien.**

**"- Je suis désolé, mais je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes."**

**"- Je m'appelles Lorna, répéta-t-elle. Je suis la Reine des feys … et sa grande tante." **

**"- Quoi?" fit Harry dans un soupir surpris.**

**"- Ton père était un demi feys; tu est une feys à un quart," dit-elle doucement.**

**"- Fée?" chuchota Harry.**

**Elle sourit gentiment.**

**"- non, pas fée mais fey."**

**Son sourire se transforma en rire.**

**"- Ce n'était pas mon accent. Une fée et une fey sont des choses tout à fait différentes." **

**"- Pourquoi je ne savais pas?"**

**son sourire se fana.**

**"- Car les deux seules personnes au courant, tes parents, sont morts. Je t'aurais pris avec moi, si j'aurais su que tu était vivant.. nous avons trouvé les corps de tes parents et les avons transporté ici pour leur repos éternel, mais nous pensions que ton corps avait brûlé dans le feu. Nous avons cru t'avoir senti mourir. Nous ne savions pas."**

**Harry resta silencieux un moment, avant de parler.**

**"- Pourquoi personne d'autre n'est au courant?"**

**"- Harry, est ce que tu as déjà entendu quelqu'un parler des feys?" demanda-t-elle à la place de répondre directement.**

**"- Non," répondit Harry confus.**

**"- Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus dans le monde de magie." **

**"- Pourquoi?"**

**"- Ils croient que nous sommes démoniaques, grogna Lorna. Ils ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Ce que j'ai compris d'après ce que m'ont dit mes espions, ils croient que nous sommes avec Voldemort! Des humains stupides!"**

**Lorna sourit légèrement, gênée de son éclat.**

**"- Tu peux voir que les sentiments sont réciproques." **

**"- Comment ne pouviez vous pas savoir que j'étais en vie?"**

**"- Il n'y a pas de contact entre les mondes de magie et des feys, Harry. Ils ne savent ce qui se passe ici, et nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe là-bas."**

**"- Mais vous disiez avoir des espions là-bas," fit remarquer Harry.**

**"- Seulement utilisés quand nous sentons les perturbations de magie, ou, dans ton cas, la mort d'un fey."**

**Lorna fit une pause.**

**"- Quand tes parents sont mort, et que nous pensions que tu l'était aussi, j'ai ordonné à mon peuple de ne plus aller dans le monde des sorciers. Nous ne voulions plus se voir tuer par des sorciers."**

**Harry ne répondit pas. Lorna se leva.**

**"- Il faut que tu te reposes, Harry. C'est beaucoup pour une fois."**

**"- Attendez! Une dernière question. Si les sorciers et les feys se détestent, comment…"**

**Lorna eut un sourire.**

**"- Jacob Potter était amoureux, et amour ne connais pas de limites. Dors maintenant."**

**Harry plongea dans un sommeil réparateur. Le premier depuis des années.**

**à suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Harry Potter et les Fées

**Auteur:** Artemis Luna Diana (pour ce qui est en gras), et moi pour le reste.

**Traductrice:** satine01 pour ce qui est en gras, et pas d'autre

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Harry/Sev

**Base:** les 4 premiers tomes (Sirius est en vie! Hip, hip hip hourraaaaaaaaa! lol bref passons!)

**Avertissement:** **_ceci est un slash alors bye bye les homophobes!_**

Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics pas la peine de leur rappeler que le français et moi ,ça fait deux!

**Remarques:** Artemis Luna Diana a écrit des extraits de fics possibles qu'elle ne compte, apparemment, pas continuer. En voici une que j'ai repris et que j'ai continué.

_**Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir repondre aux reviews: je n'ai que quelques minutes d'internet, du coup je ne peux que les lire. je vous suplie à jenoux de m'en envoyer quand même: je vous assure que je les lis et que je suis touchée d'en recevoir.**_

_Remarque de l'auteur : **C'est une fic avec un Harry-pas-tout-à-fait-humain-ce-pourquoi-il-a-une-fic-pour-lui-tout-seul. Pas besoin de dire pourquoi je m'en suis lacée. Je ne la sentais pas. Artemis Luna Diana **_

_Chapitre 2_

**"- Quand pourrais-je rentrer?" demanda Harry quelques jours plus tard.**

**Lorna l'arrêta.**

**"- Veux-tu rentrer?" demanda-t-elle doucement.**

**"- Non, … mais Ron et Hermione me manquent."**

**Lorna sourit avec soulagement.**

**"- C'est normal Harry. Si tu le veux bien, fit-elle hésitant. Je pense qu'il vaudra mieux que tu reste ici pour apprendre la magie des feys avant de revenir dans le monde des sorciers. Je ne veux pas que tu soi sans protection."**

**Harry sourit.**

**"- Il n'y a pas de problèmes! Je m'attendais que vous me montriez quelques trucs!"**

**Lorna rit.**

**"- Vous devez rigoler," gémit Harry.**

**Lorna l'avait emmené dans une très grande bibliothèque et lui donna l'ordre de lire.**

**"- La compréhension basique de notre histoire est essentielle pour comprendre les théories qui sont à la base de notre magie. Comprendre la théorie est essentiel pour comprendre ta magie. C'est très important dans ton cas, Harry. Ton père et toi êtes les deux seules personnes nées du mélange de nos deux espèces. James n'a jamais été vraiment intéressé de développer sa magie de fey. Si tu es sérieux dans ton intention d'apprendre, tu dois être sérieux dans les études. Je ne pense pas que tu veux te blesser ou blesser quelqu'un par accident."**

**"- Est ce possible?"**

**"- Très possible," dit Lorna sérieusement. **

**après sa crainte initiale, Harry attaqua ses études avec l'enthousiasme et la détermination. Il passait tout son temps à la Bibliothèque Royale, sortant seulement pour le petit déjeuner pour voir sa tante; le reste du temps il mangeait sur place. Il lui arrivait même de tomber endormi sur les livres, ses notes répandues sur la table tout autour de lui. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'il vivait presque à la bibliothèque, que Harry découvrit quelque chose qui le fit retourner dans ses appartements. **

**Il prit la douche et mit des vêtements frais: le pantalon noir, des bottes aussi noires, mais le débardeur blanc. Il passa ses doits dans ses cheveux avec une vague souhait de les coiffer. Ils étaient longs, ses mèches lui tombaient sur les yeux, et il les remit derrière l'oreille: sa cicatrice était ainsi faisant parfaitement visible. Apres avoir vérifié qu'il était présentable, il sortir et se dirigea vers la salle du trône où il savait pouvoir trouver sa tante. **

**Il y entra furtivement sans se faire annoncer. Sa tante était assise sur son trône. Ses cheveux, de la même couleurs que les siens, lui tombaient d'habitude sur les épaules: biens que aujourd'hui ils étaient tressés et étaient mis en cercle autour de sa tête. Ses robes étaient bleu et blanches: comme d'habitude. sa peau était d'une couleur d'ivoire, la faisant apparaître plus fragile qu'elle ne l'était vraiment, ce qui devait être le but. Sans le voir vraiment, il pouvait dire que ses yeux marrons scintillait d'amusement à cause de la querelle des deus feys qu'elle écoutait. Un cercle d'argent était posé sur sa tête, montrant son statut royal. C'est le seul bijoux qu'elle portait. Ses ailes étaient cachés par son costume de fey. **

**Elle leva son regard et fixa le sien. Elle fronça les sourcils, et le questionna de regard, mais il ne bougea pas pour receler sa présence. Elle se leva.**

**"- je vous demande une pause de 15 minutes."**

**Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce. Harry la suivit prenant garde ne pas montrer sa présence dans la pièce d'où il sortait.**

**Sa tante rentra dans une petite pièce et il la suivit, fermant la porte derrière lui.**

**"- Harry, ça ne va pas ?"**

**"- Tu n'a pas d'héritiers."**

**Elle se tendit. **

**"- Je ne me suis jamais mariée"**

**"- Pourquoi ?"**

**"- je ne suis pas encore tombée amoureuse," répondit-elle doucement.**

**"- tu veux dire qu'en 567 ans tu n'est jamais tombée amoureuse ?"**

**elle bougea inconfortablement.**

**"- oui."**

**Harry hésita.**

"**- je suis ton héritier."**

**Ce n'était pas une question. **

**"- quand allait tu me le dire ?"**

**Lorna soupira et s'assit sur une des deux canapés de la chambre.**

**"- je voulais attendre que tu te sois un peu habitué. Je t'ai déjà trop dit d'informations que tu n'en pouvait assimiler."**

**Harry s'assit à ses côtés.**

**"- qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?"**

**"- avec des chances, probablement rien. Si une fey ne veux pas mourir, elle vivra près de 1000 ans. Ta grand mère –ma sœur- voulait mourir. Elle avait perdu son mari, et comme elle savait qu'elle le pouvait, elle choisit de mourir. Elle n'avait que 354 ans."**

**"- est-elle morte avant mes parents ?"**

**"- oui. Trois ans avant."**

**"- avant moi, qui régnera après toi ?" **

**"- si je ne me marie pas avant mes 800 ans, un prétendant sera choisi pour moi par le conseil. J'aurais un héritier que je le veuille ou pas."**

**"- tu ne veux pas d'enfants ?"**

**Lorna lui sourit.**

**"- si j'en veux."**

**Ils restèrent assis dans le silence pendant des minutes.**

**"- puisque tu est au courant, je dois te donner ceci, dit-elle et fit apparaître une couronne d'argent. Voilà. Elle est à toi, Mon Prince."**

**Harry sourit et la mit.**

"**- qui l'aurait pensé? Harry Potter, prince des Feys."**

**"- tu es charmant."**

**"- tu peux m'appeler prince charmant," dit-il avec un petit sourire et sa tante rit. **

**Harry était stupéfié de la quantité de ce qu'il pouvait apprendre. Une fois la base à propos de la magie de feys assimilée, il lui était facile de le compléter avec la magie des sorciers. Il était enseigné par les meilleurs professeurs du royaume, et travaillait à son rythme, qui était assez rapide. L'année passa comme dans le brouillard et arriva le jour de son anniversaire.**

**Les feux d'artifice et la fête dura plusieurs jours après son vrai anniversaire. Il y avait des bals et soirées dansantes tous les soirs . grâce à sa tante il était danseur accompli et arrivait à s'amuser. Les amis qu'il s'était fait, l'accompagnaient dans l'aventure et après (pour payer les pots cassés). Harry fut assez courageux pour jouer des farces à sa tante : qui le lui rendit bien en commençant la bataille de la nourriture. **

**Ce fut la meilleure fête que les feys avaient eu depuis le mariage de Jacob Potter et le princesse Aulive. Ce fut aussi le meilleur anniversaire que Harry ait jamais eu.**

"**Harry!"**

**Harry leva son regard et sourit tandis qu'une fey mince aux cheveux blond et yeux bleu lui tombait dessus. Jema avait 96 ans et on la considérait encore comme une enfant.**

**"- tes ailes sont sortit," fit-il remarquer lentement, regardant les ailes presque transparents sur son dos.**

**Jema sourit.**

**"- les tiens aussi !"**

**Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.**

**"- pourquoi sont-ils là ?" demanda-t-il regardant, stupéfait, ses ailes.**

**"- viens voler avec moi, Harry ! tu es toujours en train d'étudier, il faut s'amuser !"**

**"- qu'est ce que tu as encore manigancé ?"**

**"- rien. Aller ! s'il te plais."**

**Harry sourit.**

**"- ok."**

**"- ouais !"**

**"- j'ai remarqué que vous vous entendez bien toi et Jema," dit Lorna sans lever le regard de sa lecture.**

**"- nous sommes juste amis. Elle est amoureuse de Tolen", dit Harry assis dans une chaise, une harpe dans les mains. Il savait vraiment en jouer.**

**Lorna leva son regard vers lui.**

"**- tu y joue très bien."**

**"- j'aime ça," répondit Harry.**

**"- je n'ai jamais été assez patiente pour cela, sourit Lorna. Je préfère la flûte." **

**"- la flûte peut aller, dit Harry le regardant enfin. Mais cela ne me fait pas le même effet que l'harpe."**

**"je peux le croire. Tes son de flûte sont ennuyant, mais tes son de l'harpe ensorcellent."**

**Harry sourit.**

**"- merci." **

**Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, écoutant la musique de Harry. Puis Harry s'arrêta.**

"**- je dois rentrer bientôt."**

**"- je sais."**

**Un autre silence.**

**"- es-tu sûr ? tout le monde te croit mort."**

**"- et ils pensent que les feys m'ont tué, ajouta-t-il. Je sais. Et oui, je suis sûr. Voldemort est mon problème."**

**Lorna sourit. **

**"- si quelqu'un peut remettre ce sorcier à sa place, c'est bien toi Harry. Tu es la personne la plus puissante de non deux mondes et tu n'as pas encore fini ton entraînement. "**

**"- hey, je ne le savais pas," protesta Harry.**

**"- le mélange de ta magie est parfait et fleurissant. La possibilité de pouvoir que tu as sont incroyables. Tu n'a plus besoin de ta baguette, en fait, je ne t'ai vu t'es servir depuis longtemps."**

**"- je ne l'ai plus utilisé," reconnut Harry.**

**malgré la conversation avec sa tante, Harry est encore resté une année sur place. Le jour de son anniversaire il était abattu. Même les feys ne tardèrent à réaliser qu'il les quittera bientôt. Si quelqu'un commençait en parler avec lui, il les rassurait que ce serait que pour le temps de sa mission. Il reviendras quand Voldemort sera mort pour de bon. **

**La premier septembre, Harry était prêt à craquer…et la journée venait juste de commencer. Cette année aurait du être sa 7ème s'il n'aurait… et bien, il ne fallait pas y repenser. Il était content de ce qui lui était arrivé, de sa nouvelle vie. Il avait une tante aimante, une maison, et des gens qui tenait à lui.**

'_**Tu avait des gens qui tenait à toi à Hogwarts.'**_

**Harry voulait pleurer. Comment allaient-ils tous réagir ? il avait des espions qui ont observé les gens qui lui étaient chers. Il savait ce qui leur était arrivé. Sa mort avait rapproché Ron et Hermione et leur a fait admettre les sentiment l'un pour l'autre. Sirius commença à prendre des risques pendant les missions pensant qu'il 'avait plus rien à perdre dans ce bas monde. Tout le monde magique était submergé. Personne ne pensait plus qu'ils pouvaient gagner. Les conséquences étaient terribles. Les attaques de Voldemort se multipliaient comme ses rangs grandissaient… **

**"- Merde!" s'écria-t-il finalement.**

**Jema le regarda et cligna des yeux.**

**"- Bon, … qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Harry?"**

**il la fixa, choqué. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et puis se referma.**

**"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Harry? répéta-t-il lentement. Laisse moi réfléchir … tout!" s'écria-t-il.**

**"- Précise," dit Oreon sans lever le regard de la fleur qu'il essayer de faire éclore.**

**"- Je reviens là bas aujourd'hui, dit Harry frustré. Vous ne semblez pas le savoir."**

**"- Harry, si nous te demandons de ne pas partir, est ce que tu le feras?" demanda Tolen fermant son livre.**

**"- Voldemort est mon problème, je dois y aller."**

**"- Nous le savons et nous respectons ton choix. Nous ne voulons pas t'empêcher d'y aller car nous savons que tu contrôlera ce qui se passera. Tu as notre accord et notre soutien. Tu sais que si tu as besoin d'aide tu n'auras qu'a nous appeler, fit Tolen calmement. Tu nous manquera, Harry. Nous t'aimons trop pour t'oublier."**

**Harry soupira et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe.**

**"- Vas-y, ruine mes efforts." **

**Oreon leva les yeux et lui fit un sourire.**

**"- C'est en quoi il est le plus doué: faire des discourt qui ruinent tous tes efforts."**

**Jema essaya ne pas rire et finit par provoquer le fou rire des garçons.**

**"- Vous moquez pas de moi!" fit-elle avant de se joindre à eux.**

**La Reine Lorna les regardait depuis le balcon de ses appartements. Elle était contente que les amis de Harry lui aidaient ne pas penser au soir qui allait arriver. Elle avait vu Jema entraîner les garçons dans le jardin il y a une demi heure. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis. Il allait tellement lui manquer.**

_**'Est ce qu'il sera bien accueilli? Est ce qu'il reviendra bientôt?'**_

**elle soupira. Elle priait que sa crainte secrète ne devienne réalité. Les amis sorciers de Harry lui manquaient … et elle avait déjà laissé échappé que son compagnon d'âme se trouvait dans le monde sorcier.**

_**'Harry, fais attention à toi.'**_

**à suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** Harry Potter et les Fées

**Auteur:** satine01

**Traductrice:** y a plus

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Harry/Sev

**Base:** les 4 premiers tomes (Sirius est en vie! Hip, hip hip hourraaaaaaaaa! lol bref passons!)

**Avertissement:** **_ceci est un slash alors bye bye les homophobes!_**

Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics pas la peine de leur rappeler que le français et moi ,ça fait deux!

**Remarques:** Artemis Luna Diana a écrit des extraits de fics possibles qu'elle ne compte, apparemment, pas continuer. En voici une que j'ai repris et que j'ai continué.

**_je suis revenue de vacances. enfin! mais je n'ai toujours pas accées à internet à volonté. dsl. donc voici un nouveau chapitre._**

_Chapitre 3_

Il faisait déjà nuit quand le Hogwarts Express arriva au Pré-au-lard. Une fois les portes ouvertes, une vague d'élèves s'abattit sur le quai. Et le même rituel que les années précédentes…

Hermione soupira tout en dirigeant les premières années vers Hagrid. Il y a sept ans c'étaient eux, Ron, Harry …

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la foule à la recherche de son petit ami. Ron était à quelques mètres d'elle et semblait avoir les mêmes pensées. Harry leur manquait.

En fait Harry manquait à tout le monde à Hogwarts, même aux Serpentards.

Avec un nouveau soupir, elle suivit Ron et entra dans une des carrosses tirées par les chevaux invisibles.

Dumbledore regardait les élèves arriver. Assis dans son bureau, il ne pouvait se résoudre descendre.

Au plus profond de son cœur il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer.

Mais quoi?

Pour ne pas répéter les bêtises des années précédentes, il avait réengagé Remus Lupin comme Professeur de Défenses contre les forces de mal. Il est allé même jusqu'à créer le club de duel permanent et laisser Sirius Black, alias Negilus Whippet, s'en occuper.

Le directeur soupira en se levant. Il devait descendre. Pourquoi rester enfermé dans son bureau: il fallait mieux affronter les événement en face.

Son regard se posa sur l'épée de Griffondor dans sa vitrine.

Harry…

Deux ans déjà que le jeune homme avait été tué. Deux ans que la situation dans le monde de sorciers avait empiré.

Voldemort, une fois débarrassé de son ennemi de toujours, se déchaînait sur la communauté de sorciers plus que jamais.

Il soupira de nouveau. Fumseck lui chanta une note de soutien.

Dumbledore jeta un autre coup d'œil en dehors et quitta la pièce.

une fois la répartition terminée, le directeur se leva. Toutes les tables se turent. Que se soit les gryffondors ou les serpentards, tous écoutaient le discours de Dumbledore avec un sérieux inhabituel.

Ils avaient tous une très bonne raison pour le faire. Ils se rappelaient très bien le discours d'il y a deux ans. ce discours qui avait apporté des mauvaises nouvelles.

A la table des enseignants, les réactions étaient différentes. Ils avaient tous entendu déjà le discours lors de la réunion avant le début du trimestre.

Snape soupira imperceptiblement. Ses collègues l'exaspéraient. en fait la seule personne qui écoutait le discours était McGonagall. Hagrid était plongé dans une conversation un peu trop dérangeante avec Sprout. Lupin échangeait des paroles avec Whippets. Les autres faisaient tout sauf écouter Albus.

Snape jeta un regard noir dans la salle. Il savait que cela gênait énormément les élèves.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait plus jeté depuis deux ans le regard made in Snape.

Il soupira de nouveau. Il doutait si quelqu'un comprenait. Il n'avait jamais pu mettre quelqu'un à la place vacante de Potter en tant que l'élève à martyriser dans tous les cas.

En fait Potter avait été le seul qui avait pu lui soutirer assez de la haine, le faire mieux réagir depuis qu'il enseignait au collège.

Il détourna les yeux de la foule de gosses sans cervelle. Jamais il n'avait pensé que Potter lui manquerait un jour.

Harry sentit un frisson sur son épine dorsale. Plus ils s'approchaient du châteaux, plus il se demandait s'ils n'auraient pas du aller voir Dumbledore un peu plus tôt.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son escorte. Trois feys l'entouraient. deux entre eux étaient de la garde personnelle de sa tante. Le troisième était un conseiller. Tous trois avaient eu comme instruction de ramener Harry dans Hogwarts et transmettre la lettre de leur Reine au directeur.

Harry vérifia si ses ailes étaient cachés. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer plus de regards qu'il ne devait. Tous les quatre avaient pénétré sur les terres de l'école et poursuivirent leurs chemin vers la grande porte.

Harry se demanda s'il avait encore temps de renoncer.

Il eut un soupir intérieur. Il était sensé être brave.

Le groupa s'arrêta devant les portes de la grande salle.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux deux soldats et se tourna ver le conseiller.

"- Je sais quelle est la coutume, commença-t-il. Mais je vous demande de ne pas faire ou dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait faire croire aux autres personnes que je suis d'un rang supérieur que le votre."

"- Bien, mon prince," fit conseiller.

Harry souffla et mit sa capuche avant de suivre l'ancien dans la grande salle.

au moment ou le directeur s'asseyait après le discours, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. le vieil homme interrompit son geste.

Quatre étrangers firent leur apparition. Ils étaient vêtu de longues capes en velours bleu ciel. Une capuche empêchait de voir leur visages.

Comme un seul homme, les enseignants se levèrent. Certains, comme le directeur avaient la baguette tirée, mais d'autres ne faisaient que froncer les sourcils.

Au premier regard, les quatre silhouettes ne voulaient aucun mal aux élèves. Certains enseignant se détendirent, mais la plus part se demandaient ce que ses êtres magiques leur voulaient.

En fait Dumbledore était le seul avec Snape qui pouvaient sentir que les quatre individus étaient des feys.

Pendant ce temps, ceux-là s'approchèrent de la grande table. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres seulement de la dernière et la personne qui était en tête fit un pas en avant.

L'individus fit tomber le morceau de tissu qui lui couvrait le visage. Tous purent voir le visage fin et pale de l'homme. les élèves lui donnaient pas plus de trente ans, mais Dumbledore savait qu'il devait avoir au moins un demi siècle.

L'homme déposa un rouleau de parchemin devant le directeur et fin un pas en arrière.

"- Je vous salue Albus Dumbledore, dit l'homme d'une voix forte et claire. Je vous demande de pardonner notre interruption, mais nous vous apportons de bonnes nouvelles."

Un léger bruit se fit entendre parmi les élèves. Ceux qui ne savait pas furent tout de suite informés par ceux qui étaient au courant:

Cette forme d'approche était lié aux mission de paix entre de différents peuples magiques. Les quatre personnes qui se tenaient là, informaient par ce salut qu'ils étaient des ambassadeurs d'un autre peuple qui voulaient , au moins, une transaction , au plus une alliance.

Cette tradition ne se pratiquait presque plus. Personne n'avait eu à l'utiliser depuis des années car cela représentait trop de protocole.

Les élèves virent Dumbledore ouvrir le parchemin. Ce fut avec une surprise très soudaine qu'ils comprirent ensuite sa surprise à lui: le directeur avait blanchi. Ses yeux avaient parcouru le papier et sont allé se fixer sur une des silhouettes qui se tenait en retrait.

Un silence avait suivi la salutation des ambassadeurs et personne n'avait osé l'interrompre.

"- Je ne peux qu'accepter de me tenir en contact avec vos supérieurs, dit Dumbledore selon le protocole. Laissez ici votre représentant et allez en paix."

Quelque chose dans la manière de prononcer le mot représentant avait alerté les élèves et les Professeurs.

La voix de Dumbledore avait eu une sorte de tremblement…

"- Nous vous remercions de votre accueil, fit le porte parole en se reculant. Soyez bénis et demeurez en paix."

Il se tourna et fit signe aux deux des trois autres de le suivre.

Bientôt il ne restait plus que la silhouette solitaire d'un des étrangers.

tous furent très surpris voir un sourire fleurir sur le visage du directeur. Avant de se rasseoir, il s'adressa à l'étranger et aux personnes présentes dans la grande salle.

"- Je me dois de vous informer de la présence d'un nouvel élève en septième année," dit-il couvrant les chuchotements des élèves.

Ceux qui étaient assis pas loin de l'endroit où se trouvait ledit nouvel élèves purent le voir sourire à son tour.

"- Bienvenue à la maison Harry."

A ses mots, Harry fit tomber sa capuche et avant de prendre place à la table de gryffondors, il rendit son salut au directeur.

à suivre


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre:** Harry Potter et les Fées

**Auteur:** satine01

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Harry/Sev

**Base:** les 4 premiers tomes (Sirius est en vie! Hip, hip hip hourraaaaaaaaa!  bref passons!)

**Avertissement:** **_ceci est un slash alors bye bye les homophobes!_**

Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics pas la peine de leur rappeler que le français et moi ,ça fait deux!

**Remarques:** Artemis Luna Diana a écrit des extraits de fics possibles qu'elle ne compte, apparemment, pas continuer. En voici une que j'ai repris et que j'ai continué.

Chapitre 4

Il n'était de retour que depuis une semaine , qu'il avait déjà prit l'habitude de venir dans ce lieu isolé pour jouer de l'harpe. Il l'avait découvert la première nuit après son arrivé. Il avait été embêté une soirée entière par tous les Professeur. Ils voulaient savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. A quel niveau il était. Et beaucoup d'autres choses. Mais lui, il voulait juste être tranquille. Il savait qu'il sera embêté, mais là…

Alors dés le moment qu'ils l'avaient laissé partir, il se faufila dehors et suivit son instinct. Il s'avança vers la forêt interdite, sans vraiment y prêter intentions.

Au milieu de la semaine il avait reçu un courrier du directeur l'informant qu'il aura de la visite en fin de semaine.

Harry avait eu un froncement de sourcil. Il savait que la visite de son parrain sera imminente, mais il l'attendait plus tôt.

Apres tout, les journaux avaient annoncé son retour à la une. Tous les journaux.

Il se demandait comment Sirius s'était retenu de venir? Il aurait pensé le voir plus tôt.

Sans vraiment le reconnaître, cela le blessait.

Il venait d'entamer sa deuxième mélodie quand il sentit quelqu'un le regarder. Il avait trouvé ce lieux pour rester tranquille, pouvoir jouer de l'harpe et de détendre ses ailes. Il pensait que personne d'autre ne connaissait .

Alarmé, il interrompit brusquement la mélodie et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il n'avait pas essayé de cacher ses ailes, il savait que la personne les avait probablement déjà vu.

Une ombre bougea à sa droite. Il se redressa mais ne quitta pas le rocher sur lequel il était.

"- Que faites vous sur les territoires de Hogwarts?"

Cette voix. Harry la connaissait, mais qui …

"- Dois-je répéter ma question?"

"- Sortez de votre cachette, je n'aimes pas ne pas savoir à qui je parles."

L'intrus fit quelques pas vers lui, mais cela ne changea rien. Les deux ne pouvaient voir que leurs silhouettes respectives. Tout à coup leur flux magiques se rencontrèrent et tous deux frissonnèrent.

Dans le monde magique les gens savaient ce que voulait dire la compatibilité des aura. Or, des que les deux silhouettes furent assez près, les deux sentirent leur flux magiques s'emmêler, s'emboîter, en parfaite osmose.

Le silence s'éternisa entre les deux êtres. Harry avait, dès qu'il sentit l'aura de l'autre, reconnut l'intrus. il était stupéfait, tant par le fait qui s'était, que par le fait qu'ils étaient complémentaires.

Il avait su, qu'à partir du moment où il rentrera en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs, qu'il devrait chercher son âme sœur. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé à cette personne là.

Oh, bien sur, il était depuis longtemps attiré par le caractère sérieux et mystérieux de la personne en face de lui, mais il ne savait pas si cela allait plus loin.

"- Po…"

l'intrus allait parler, mais un autre bruit les fit sursauter.

Tous les deux se retournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit.

Avec horreur Harry vit une lumière s'approcher. une silhouette habillée en robe de mangemorts. Un autre bruit. Et une autre silhouette, un peu plus à droite.

En très peu de temps ils se retrouvèrent entourés d'une dizaine de mangemorts.

"- Nous ne voulions que le traître, mais je vois que nous avons remporté le gros lot."

Une vois glaciale les fit sursauter.

Lucius Malfoy.

"- D'une pierre deux coups!"

le blond avait eut un rictus froid.

Snape s'était imperceptiblement approché du jeune homme derrière lui. Il savait qui il était depuis le début, depuis le repas du début de l'année. en plus…

Il était un sorcier entraîné. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à repérer l'aura attirante du jeune Potter. Il n'avait eu aucun mal de savoir leur compatibilité. Mais il se le refusait.

Et ce soir là, il était sorti pour se changer les idées. Son sensibilité aux auras des gens ne le lassait jamais tranquille à propos de son âme sœur. Il pensait pouvoir y soustraire, mais…

Puis il avait senti quelque chose l'attirer vers la forêt. Quelque chose qui lui disait de se méfier, mais de faire vite, aussi. Et il vit le fey. Il sut tout de suite que s'était Potter. Mais il ne le dit pas. Il fut comme ensorcelé par la mélodie du jeune homme. Et au moment où il trahit sa présence, ils arrivèrent.

Dumbledore leva les yeux de son parchemin. Il était tard dans la nuit, mais quelque chose l'avertit de la présence humaine réveillée. On était le vendredi soir et il n'attendait personne.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Et un sentiment étrange, une peur, s'insinua dans son corps. Pourtant il sentait que ce n'était pas ceux qui étaient derrière la porte qui l'inquiétaient. c'était une crainte de perdre des être chers. Un sentiment de détresse…

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait ouvert la porte et fit entrer les nouveaux venus.

"- Bonsoir, Professeur. Nous sommes désolés de venir ce soir, mais vous connaissez Si…"

l'un des étrangers s'arrêta voyant l'air absent du directeur.

"- Est ce que tout va bien, Professeur?"

celui ci ne répondit pas. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et observa avec l'attention la forêt. Il eut un gémissement quand il vit des lumières de sorts.

"- Remus! Allez réveiller les autres membres de l'Ordre! Sirius! Suivez moi."

Dumbledore l'avait dit tout en leur montrant ce qu'il a vu.

lorsque Sirius arriva à la clairière derrière à la suite du directeur, il se figea. Il avait du être préparé à cela, mais il fut stupéfait. Pourtant James l'avait prévenu. Oh Merlin!

_**FLASH BACK**_

**_James était assis dans le fauteuil. Par la porte du salon il voyait sa femme bouger à droite et à gauche dans la cuisine. Il tourna ensuite son attention sur Sirius. Celui ci était assis en face de lui et le regardais avec un sérieux des plus surprenant de sa part._**

**_"- Voilà, commença-t-il. Je ne pouvait te le dire avant, mais je pense , puisque tu vas devenir le tuteur légal de mon fils au cas où il se passe quelque chose avec sa mère et moi... Ma famille a du sang un peu particulier dans les veines."_**

**_Il soupira. C'était très difficile et Sirius se demandait quelle révélation pouvait être aussi importante._**

**_"- Tu ne peu le dire à personne, continua James. Tu dois me le promettre!"_**

**_"- Je le promets!"_**

_**"- Je viens d'une famille de feys!"**_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

qui pouvait penser qu'ils étaient capables de s'entraider? sûrement pas Harry. Pourtant en quelque dix minutes, lui et Snape avaient décimé la plus grande partie des mangemorts qui les entouraient.

Pourtant il aurait dû savoir que personne n'est invincible. Un sort combiné vrilla son bouclier et vint frapper Snape à l'épaule. il sentit l'homme s'effondrer.

Il était seul. Seul face au six mangemorts qui restaient.

Que Merlin le garde! Il était fort, mais contre six sorciers. Il sentit la peut lui transpercer la poitrine quant il entendit d'autres pas. Si c'étaient des renforts pour ses opposants il était perdu.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à son Professeur de potions et pris une décision. Il ne pouvait se permettre de flancher. S'il aurait été seul, peu lui importait de mourir, mais là ...

Au moment où il agrippait l'homme inconscient et déployait ses ailes pour fuir, il vit le Professeur Dumbledore et Sirius apparaître. Tous deux furent suivis d'autres professeurs et ...

Harry ne pouvait plus penser à rien. Maintenant qu'il se sentait en sécurité, son épuisement reprit le dessus et il s'écroula, inconscient.

à suivre...

je vous ferais remarquer que Harry ne sais pas que le prof de duel est son parrain! (en fait j'avais complètement oublié d'avoir mit Sirius à ce poste puisque j'avais écrit le 3eme chapitre avant les vacances d'été et le 4eme seulement en septembre.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre:** Harry Potter et les Fées

**Auteur:** satine01

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Harry/Sev

**Base:** les 4 premiers tomes (Sirius est en vie! Hip, hip hip hourraaaaaaaaa!  bref passons!)

**Avertissement:** **_ceci est un slash alors bye bye les homophobes!_**

Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics pas la peine de leur rappeler que le français et moi ,ça fait deux!

**Remarques:** Artemis Luna Diana a écrit des extraits de fics possibles qu'elle ne compte, apparemment, pas continuer. En voici une que j'ai repris et que j'ai continué.

Chapitre 5.

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête monstre. Il savait que ce n'était pas encore le matin. Il évita de montrer qu'il était réveillé quand il entendit quelqu'un parler. Il reconnut les voix de Dumbledore, son parrain et de Remus. Et Snape aussi était réveillé. Il le sentit. Il sut aussitôt que lui aussi écoutait sans se faire remarquer.

"- ... les mangemorts ont rapporté sans doute l'information à Voldemort! Je ne peux le laisser ici seul!"

la voix de son parrain était inquiète, très inquiète.

"- il est à l'abris ici et tu le sais Sirius."

Celle de Remus lui semblait moins. Peut être parce qu'il se voulait rassurant envers son ami.

"- ce qui m'étonne est que vous ne sembliez pas plus surpris que cela du fait que Harry soit fey."

Dumbledore savait appuyer là où il fallait et au moment où il fallait.

"- James me l'a dit," soupira Sirius sans rien rajouter d'autre.

"- ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, fit Remus tentant d'apaiser son ami. Il s'en sortira. Il est fort. Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont laisser avant de se fatiguer."

Sirius grogna.

"- je suis obligé de reconnaître que Snape mérite du respect."

Sa voix était amère, mais il savait qu'il avait raison.

"- S'il n'aurait pas été là, Harry aurait eu de mal."

Dumbledore soupira. Il semblait triste.

"- J'espère qu'il se remettra vite. Le sort qui le frappa était efficace, mais sa puissance fut atténué par quelque chose. Un bouclier sans doute."

Harry voulait entendre la suite de la conversation, mais la fatigue emporta et il se rendormit.

Le lendemain de l'incident , Harry se réveilla seul dans la pièce blanche de l'infirmerie. il vit aussitôt que Snape n'était plus là, et qu'il était l'heure de petit déjeuner.

Au moment où il se levait Mme Pomfresh arriva. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, et , aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le laissa partir après l'avoir examiné. Et tout cela en silence.

Il décida que rien ne lui interdisait d'aller à la grande salle.

A sa grande surprise ses amis n'ont pas remarqué son absence, mais certains élèves semblaient savoir que quelque chose s'était passé pendant la nuit. Son implication n'étant pas découverte, Harry s'assit commença à manger sous le regard scrutateur du directeur.

Quelques instants plus tard, le courrier arriva et ceux qui avaient l'abonnement à la Gazette ne purent retenir des exclamations.

_**DES MANGEMORTS ARRETES LA NUIT DERNIERE.**_

**_La nuit dernière avait été fructueuse pour les aurors. Une douzaine de mangemorts ont été arrêtés non loin de Pré-au-Lard. Nous ne pouvons encore vous donner des détails de leurs arrestation, mais une source sure nous rapporte que Albus Dumbledore et ses enseignants avaient aidé beaucoup dans cette affaire. Le directeur de la célèbre école a refusé de répondre à nos questions. Mais une autre source avait laissé échapper que les feys serons mêlés dans cette affaire. Nous espérons pouvoir en découvrir davantage sur cette menace et demandons tous ceux qui savent quelque chose nous contacter._**

A peine lecture terminée que tout le monde fut stupéfait voir un hibou voler vers le directeur avec une enveloppe rouge écarlate.

"- une Beuglante!" chuchota Hermione à mi voix.

"- Qui la lui envoi?" fit Ron curieux.

Harry avait une petite idée de réponse. Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit un mouvement de tête exaspéré.

"- Nous allons le savoir, dit Neville. Regardez, elle prête à exploser."

Il venait de finir la phrase que l'enveloppe explosa et une voix puissante et féminine se fit entendre. En fait personne presque ne comprit qui l'avait envoyé, pas plus que le contenu.

_**"- COMMENT OSEZ VOUS, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! JE LUI AUTORISE A REVENIR POUR CETTE ANNEE, ET VOUS? VOUS VOUS DEBROUILLEZ POUR LE METTRE DANS UNE SITUATION DIFFICILE. VOUS ETES ENCORE CHANCEUX QUE MON HERITIER N'EST PAS BLESSE. A LA PROCHAINE ERREUR JE LE REPRENT AU PAYS."**_

Le regard de Dumbledore rencontra celui de Harry, et ce dernier fit un mouvement pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas lui qui avait informé sa tante.

Il eut un silence dans la salle . la lettre ne s'était pas détruite, pour cause: se n'était pas terminé. Tous ceux qui attendait d'autres cris, furent déçu. La voix continua plus calmement, mais tout aussi menaçante.

"- Je serais à Hogwarts demain à l'heure du déjeuner. Je veux avoir une conversation tête à tête avec vous. Bonsoir, Dumbledore."

Cette fois si, s'en était bien fini. La lettre disparut avec des bruits de déchirure. Le directeur donna l'ordre de continuer à manger, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Harry, qui comprit enfin: Dumbledore voulait le voir après manger pour poser des questions. Quelle poisse.

Harry se leva et sortit de la salle, ses amis trop occupés par la lettre pour le remarquer. Il se dirigea finalement vers le bureau du directeur, il valait mieux en finir maintenant.

Il fut rejoint par Dumbledore au détour du couloir qui menait au bureau de ce dernier. Ils firent le trajet en silence. Harry n'attendit pas que le directeur lui pose les questions avant de lui raconter ce qui lui est arrivé lors les dernières années.

"- Maintenant que Voldemort sait ce que tu es, je crois que ta tante ne semble pas vouloir cacher plus longtemps tes origines, dit enfin Dumbledore. Je me trompe?"

"- Je ne sais pas, fit Harry d'un ton las. Et si elle le veux vraiment, je ne vois pas ce qui l'en empêcherais. Et de toute façon, si les autres ne m'acceptent pas, cela ne serais pas un problème: je ne compte pas rester dans le monde de magie une fois ma tâche accomplie."

Dumbledore allait rajouter quelque chose quand ils furent interrompus. Le Professeur Whippet venait de rentrer dans le bureau. Il était suivi de près par Remus.

Dés qu'il le vit, Whippet murmura un sortilège et quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius se tenait devant Harry. Il ne tarda pas à enfermer un Harry pas si surpris que ça dans une étreinte.

"- Harry! Je me suis tellement inquiété! Je ..."

"- Sirius! Tu l'étouffes!"

Remus était venu au secours de l'adolescent qui semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

La journée fut remplie d'explication, de larmes et de rires. Harry la passa en compagnie de Sirius, Remus et ses amis. Ils furent mis au courant de tout, y compris l'arrivé imminente de la Reine de feys.

elle fit son apparitions quand midi sonna. Presque la totalité d'élèves se trouvaient dans la grande salle et tous les professeurs.

Tous virent entrer un groupe de gens d'une extrême beauté. A leur tête, une femme. Une femme à la robe blanche et bleue, aux cheveux longs et noirs de jais. Elle avait une démarche hautaine et portait ... une couronne sur la tête et ... une paire d'ailes presque cachés par ses robes.

Des feys. Tous ceux qui savaient ce que cela voulaient dire, regardaient le groupe, horrifiés. Certains jetaient des regards à Dumbledore, pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Mais leur directeur se comportait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le groupe était au milieu de la grande salle, quand la femme les fit s'arrêter.

Lorna avait vu Harry depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux, pour voir s'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait faire. Apparemment oui et vu la tête qu'il faisait, cela ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il n'avait pas de choix.

Harry vit sa tante continuer son chemin et, obligatoirement s'approcher de lui. Quand elle s'arrêta à côté de lui, il se leva et la salua d'un hochement de tête poli. Elle rendit son salut, mais les membres de la suite, eux, étaient obligés de lui témoigner plus de respect, ce qu'ils firent.

" –Je veux que tu nous rejoigne dans le bureau du directeur," dit Lorna d'une vois basse, mais parfaitement audible.

Harry acquiesça et attrapa son sac. Il avait comprit le sous entendu: il devait la suivre. Il prit place à côté de Lorna qui continuer son chemin vers la table des professeurs.

à suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre:** Harry Potter et les Fées

**Auteur:** satine01

**Rating:** R

**Paring:** Harry/Sev

**Base:** les 4 premiers tomes (Sirius est en vie! Hip, hip hip hourraaaaaaaaa!    bref passons!)

**Avertissement:** **_ceci est un slash alors bye bye les homophobes!_**

Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics pas la peine de leur rappeler que le français et moi ,ça fait deux!

**Remarques:** Artemis Luna Diana a écrit des extraits de fics possibles qu'elle ne compte, apparemment, pas continuer. En voici une que j'ai repris et que j'ai continué.

_ !---paroles télépathique---! _

_**Chapitre 6.**_

Le cortège s'arrêta devant la Grande Table sous les chuchotements des élèves.

"- Professeur Dumbledore," salua Lorna.

"- Madame," lui rendit son salut le directeur. "Voulez vous vous joindre à nous pour le petit déjeuner?"

"- Non, finissons ce que nous avons à faire," fit Lorna, la voix stricte.

Les élèves observaient le groupe de nouveau venus avec méfiance. Ceux qui étaient habitués à considérer les Feys avec crainte, voire haine, étaient perplexes. Ceux qui ne savaient rien des préjugé, pour la plus part les née moldus, étaient émerveillés par la beauté de ces êtres.

Et puis, tous se demandaient comment Harry Potter connaissait les Feys.

Pourtant tous n'étaient pas aveugles.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, puis ils regardèrent ensemble le professeur Dumbledore qui s'était levé pour montrer le chemin aux invités.

Quand ils passèrent à côté des deux gryffondors, les deux élèves rencontrèrent le regard désolé de Harry. Il ne leur avait presque rien dit de particulier sur les deux ans de son absence, mais ils savaient qu'il n'était peut être pas libre de le faire.

_**Dès que Harry fut relâché par les professeurs, à savoir quelques jours après son arrivée, Hermione et Ron le coincèrent dans une salle de classe vide. Ses deux amis paraissaient plus qu'inquiets.**_

_**"- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Harry? Où étais tu? On te croyait mort!"**_

_**Hermione s'était jeté à son cou, les larmes aux yeux, l'étranglant presque.**_

**_"- 'Mione, tu l'étrangles!" soupira Ron, mais quand '_Mione_' lâcha leur meilleur ami, il le prit à son tour dans une étreinte d'acier._**

_**"- Dumbledore a dit à tout le monde que tu avais disparut et que tu étais sans doute mort."**_

_**Harry soupira à son tour quand Ron le lâcha. Il secoua la tête.**_

_**"- Il ne savait pas où j'étais," fit-il. "Il y a deux ans quelque chose s'est passé et j'ai du partir. Je ne peux pas vous en parler maintenant. Mais le séjour là où j'étais m'a permis de découvrir des choses sur ma famille et m'entraîner pour survivre à Voldemort."**_

_**Il se tut un moment, leur lançant un regard indéchiffrable. Puis reprit.**_

**_"- C'était dur," dit-il. "Je savais tout ce qui se passait ici. Vraiment tout. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous contacter. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter tant."_**

_**Ils restèrent un moment plongés dans le silence.**_

_**"- Je dois vous dire quelque chose d'autre …" avait-il commencé.**_

_**Mais à ce moment, la sonnerie annonça le cour suivant et ils durent se dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard.**_

Hermione avait remarqué plusieurs choses intéressantes suite à cette première semaine. Mais une chose la frappa le plus: Harry semblait savoir plus sur la magie qu'avant et surtout plus sur les cours qu'ils avaient appris.

Cela piquait sa curiosité, mais elle ne pouvait qu'attendre que son ami lui raconte tout.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quelques minutes plus tard, les nouveau venus étaient dans le bureau du directeur en compagnie de ce dernier et de certains professeurs. Harry et Lorna avaient prit place sur deux chaises juste en face du directeur. Une partie de la suite de la reine se tenait debout derrière eux. La directrice adjointe était assise à droite de Dumbledore et les professeurs Snape, Lupin et Whippet à sa gauche.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Lorna avant de reporter son attention sur les professeurs présents. Dumbledore les regardait, avec son habituel scintillement dans les yeux. McGonagall semblait retenir sa colère. Lupin calme comme d'habitude, mais un intérêt non caché dans les yeux. Sirius, qui avait reprit son apparence, fixait Harry et Lorna sans ciller. Snape, et bien, le Maître de Potions semblait présent, mais plongé dans ses pensées.

"- Comme je vous l'ai dit dans ma lettre du début de l'année, directeur," commença Lorna," Harry est mon hériter. Ce qui, j'ai cru que vous l'aviez compris, Dumbledore, impliquait sa sécurité totale et sans condition sur les terres de Hogwarts. Par votre faute j'ai déjà perdu un héritier il y a 16 ans, je ne veux pas répéter la même erreur. Je vais laisser une partie de ma garde personnelle patrouiller dans l'école et aux alentours. Ceci n'est pas une demande, sinon je retire Harry de l'école."

les professeurs la regardèrent, surpris de sa colère car la jeune femme semblait avoir une nature calme. Or l'habit ne fait pas le moine...

Harry, assis à côté de sa tante, était dépité par le fait qu'elle donne les ordres au directeur à son propos.

"- Ma tante," fit-il d'une voix basse, calme mais distincte. "Vous n'avez pas besoin d'ordonner, je pense. Je n'ai rien eu..."

"- Tu n'as rien à dire en la matière," fit Lorna d'une voix coupante.

Harry se tu et ferma la bouche, quelque peu surpris du ton de sa voix, mais peut être pas vraiment.

"- Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je vous impose ceci," continua Lorna, la voix un peu radoucie. "Je ne sais pas si vos informateurs vous ont communiqué un nouveau problème avec Voldemort."

Elle jeta un regard à Dumbledore, mais continua quand elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

"- Il a commencé à utiliser une nouvelle arme. Une arme ancienne. Bien que je ne peux pas parler d'eux comme d'un objet."

Lorna soupira. Les gardes derrière elle bougèrent, à la fois inquiets, inconfortables et mécontents. Harry la fixa, peu sur de son intention. Après tout, ce thème était presque tabou parmi les feys.

"- Depuis la nuit des temps," commença-t-elle, "Les Mages Noirs essayaient de trouver le secret des Feys. En fait, pas seulement les mages noirs, mais seuls eux nous ont fait tellement de mal..."

elle ferma les yeux un moment. C'était dur pour elle de parler de cela. C'était un sujet difficile.

Harry le savait. Il connaissait l'histoire, il pouvait l'aider.

"- Il y a deux mille ans," reprit-il à sa place," Celui-Qui-Avait-Le-Pouvoir avait emprisonné certains de nos frères."

Harry fit une pause et fixa un moment les professeurs d'un regard sérieux et presque dur, un regard qu'ils ne lui connaissait pas. Il secoua la tête avant de continuer.

"- On ne peut traduire les souffrances, les tortures et tout le mal qu'ils ont vécu sur le papier, dans des livres, et même par la parole, mais ceux qui ont pu en rechaper ont raconté. Ils nous ont dit ce que le Mage Noir voulait faire d'eux."

de nouveau une pause.

"- Les tortures, les expériences diverses, l'enfermement les ont transformés."

A son tour Harry ferma les yeux, mais il continua à parler après les avoir rouvert.

"- Ils ont perdu certains de leurs pouvoirs, en ont gagné d'autres. ils ont changé physiquement et ont oublié leurs personnalités. Ils sont devenus ce qu'on peut appeler les fées."

Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant de leur expliquer ce mot.

"- Ce sont des êtres maléfiques. Puissants, mais tellement ... _'mal'_. Puissants, mais ne pouvant servir à des taches _intellectuelles_. Les différents Mages Noirs au cour de l'histoire s'en sont servis contre nous et Voldemort viens d'en découvrir l'existence, si je ne me trompe."

Lorna acquiesça, reprenant la suite de l'explication.

"- Nous avons découvert, il y a peu de temps, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres actuel utilisait ces êtres pour espionner, que ce soit mon monde, ou le votre. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas les tuer. Une ancienne loi, en fait plus une coutume qu'une loi, nous interdit de tuer l'un des nôtres: qu'il soit maléfique ou pas. Cette _loi_ nous l'interdit et nous enlève, en punition, nos pouvoir si on la transgresse."

Lorna soupira.

"- Je ne sais que vous dire: qu'a-t-on fait des fées qu'on a attrapé? et bien, on les a gardés emprisonnés, essayant de leur rendre leur vie d'avant. on a toujours eu un mince espoir que nous pourrions retrouver nos congénère."

Lorna se tu. Ce fut à Dumbledore à parler.

"- Je comprends ce que vous avez dit, mais il y a une chose que je n'arrive pas à saisir," fit-il. "Pourquoi avoir permis à Harry de revenir à Hogwarts si vous le vouliez hors du danger?"

Lorna fronça à son tour les sourcils.

"- Pensez vous, Dumbledore, que James et Lily ne m'aurons pas dit le contenu de la prophétie faite sur Harry et Voldemort?"

Dumbledore secoua la tête; les autres professeurs eurent l'air perdu, tous, sauf Snape.

_**Un homme agenouillé devant Voldemort.**_

**_"- ... Seigneur, ...j'ai entendu quelque chose... Dumbledore la croit... une prophétie... quelqu'un vous menace..."_**

**_Une silhouette qui tressaillit, mais qui attends la fin de la réunion avant de disparaître pour porter la nouvelle à son vrai _maître**

"- C'est vrai, je n'y ai pas pensé," fit Dumbledore.

"- Et bien sur," continua Lorna, "dès que je l'ai dite à Harry, il a voulut s'en occuper. Il est assez puissant pour."

"- Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, n'est ce pas?"

"- Non, je n'ai pu apprendre que la magie de feys au pays, et un peu de magie humaine," soupira Harry," mais pas assez pour être un sorcier accompli."

Lorna toussa et Harry lui envoya un regard noir car il lui avait semblé entendre un _'Serdaigle'_. Lorna sourit avant de reporter son attention sur ce qui se passait.

_'Et puis, mes amies me manquaient,'_ était le sous-entendu que Snape comprit. Il savait, depuis bien avant la réunion, que le jeune homme avait traversé beaucoup, qu'il avait apprit des choses à ses dépends et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir cette place sur le devant de la scène.

Snape laissa la conversation continuer sans poser des questions. Et vint enfin le sujet qui l'ennuyait.

l'attaque des mangemorts.

"- Avant que l'on ne dise quoi que ce soit," les interrompit Lorna, "je voudrais remercier le professeur Snape pour avoir aidé mon neveux."

Elle leva la main pour couper le maître de potions qui allait protester.

"- Nous, les feys, sommes bizarres envers cela, mais il faut que vous sachiez que nous avons une dette envers vous. Peut être un jour cela vous sauvera la vie à votre tour."

Snape acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

Dumbledore parla à son tour.

"- Normalement, les mangemorts, ou plutôt toute personne hostile au château, ne peut rentrer les protections," fit-il. "Or je sais que Harry et Severus étaient sur les terres de Hogwarts quand ils se sont fait attaquer. Ce qui est un peu contradictoire."

Snape fronça les sourcils avant de donner son avis, un peu hésitant.

"- Peut être cela n'a rien à voir avec la menace, mais l'état d'esprit de la personne," dit-il. "Puisque Lucius a précisé qu'il n'en voulait qu'au traître, qu'il ne voulait que l'ancien mangemort. Dans sa tête, il ne pensait pas à un professeur de l'école. et il ne savait pas qu'il allait trouver Potter. Ce n'est qu'en le voyant qu'il avait pris la décision de le tuer."

Les trois autres profs le regardèrent surpris, tandis que le directeur et Lorna échangèrent un regard entendu.

A ce moment là, Harry n'eut qu'une pensée:

_'pris séparément, ils sont effrayant, alors complotant ensemble, Merlin nous sauve!'_

c'est en voyant le regard suspicieux du jeune élève que Snape sentit mal la suite de la conversation. Il ne connaissait peut être pas assez la Reine des Feys, mais il avait eu un petit aperçu de son caractère à travers la beuglante et les instants précédents.

Alors que le directeur...

Il soupira intérieurement: ils étaient perdus avec ces deux là.

Dès que Lorna ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Harry sut qu'il allait regretter sa décision de revenir dans le monde de sorciers.

"- Donc, si je résume," fit-elle regardant Dumbledore, mais Harry vit un coup d'œil vers lui. "Les mages Noirs ont trouvé un moyen de s'introduire dans l'école. qui plus est, ils veulent tuer mon seul héritier qui, précision faite, est un Fey accompli, mais un sorcier qui n'a pas encore terminé son entraînement."

Dumbledore acquiesça légèrement, puis continua à sa place.

"- Comme j'ai un membre du personnel, qui au passage est professeur compétent en deux matières importantes, et qui est aussi menacé, je pense avoir une idée qui pourra nous arranger tous."

Harry leva les yeux vers ceux de Lorna et la fixa un moment.

_ !---Je crois que l'on a la même idée avec Dumbledore, _fit Lorna.

_---Non!_ Ironisa Harry.

_---Tu m'excusera si je prends les décisions à ta place, _continua Lorna sans faire attention à sa remarque. _Aujourd'hui je vais agir plus comme une Reine qu'une tante. Je le dois. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être manipulé, mais il le faut. Excuse moi._

_---Faites comme vous le devez, ma reine,---! _fit Harry, baissant les yeux, mais sentant au dernier moment l'esprit de Lorna lui donner une caresse d'excuses.

"- Exposez votre idée, Dumbledore," fit Lorna à voix haute.

"- Vous devez sans doute connaître le système dont je vais vous parler," fit-il. "Il y a quelques années encore, les maîtres d'une matière avaient l'habitude de prendre des apprentis. Ils leurs apprenaient leur matière, mais aussi d'autres qu'ils connaissaient. Ils leurs aidaient à maîtriser leur magie..."

"- Proposez vous que votre maître de potions prenne mon neveux comme apprenti?"

"- En effet," sourit Dumbledore, puis se tourna vers Snape. "Si je me souviens bien, Severus, vous m'avez dit vouloir reprendre cette coutume que votre prédécesseur avait arrêté."

Snape acquiesça, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, ou quoi dire, puis il sentit son être intérieur lui crier _'Comment vas-tu te concentrer avec ton empathie hurlante en présence du jeune homme?'_

Il vit un coup d'œil échangé entre la Reine et le directeur, et il se souvint de l'instant de communication silencieuse entre les deux feys, à la suite de laquelle Potter avait baissé les yeux, blessé mais ne pouvant contester l'autorité de sa tante.

Et enfin il se décida de parler.

"- J'accepte de le prendre en apprenti," fit-il. "Est ce que Mr Potter accepte-t-il aussi cela? L'apprentissage nécessite le consentement des deux parties."

Il voulait avoir l'impression d'avoir, au moins, donné un choix au jeune homme.

Pourtant quand Harry releva la tête, il avait le visage neutre.

"- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord," répondit-il. "Je serais honoré de devenir votre apprenti, professeur Snape. Vous êtes après tout, le maître de potions le plus connu du monde sorcier depuis un siècle."

Snape haussa la tête, reconnaissant un compliment.

"- Alors c'est réglé," sourit Dumbledore. "Je vais préparer les papiers nécessaires pour demain au plus tard."

§§§§§§§§§§§ à suivre §§§§§§§§§


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7.

"- Bonjour tout le monde," fit Dumbledore en se levant au petit déjeuner. "J'ai une annonce à vous faire."

Tout de suite, la salle fut plongée dans le silence complet. L'attention de tout le monde fut sur le directeur.

"- Cette année nous avons une nouveauté qui va prendre effet à partir du Nouvel An," continua-t-il avec ses yeux qui brillaient plus que d'habitude. "En effet, les enseignants se sont mis d'accord et certains de nos Maîtres ont pris décision de prendre un apprenti chacun."

Un murmure parcourut les élèves et ceux qui ne savaient pas ce que cela voulait dire surent tout de suite que c'était un événement très important.

"- Je vais appeler des élèves et ceux-ci viendront discuter avec leurs maîtres désignés pour donner leurs accords ou refuser l'apprentissage. Commençons: Mlle Hermione Granger."

Là, aucune surprise. Tous s'attendaient qu'elle se fasse choisir.

"- Métamorphose."

Hermione se leva et s'avança vers le professeur McGonagall après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ses amis.

"- Neville Longdubas. Botanique."

Neville rougit mais se leva pour aller rejoindre Chourave.

"- Terry Boots. Arithmancie."

"- Lavande Brown. Divination."

"- Blaise Zabini. Runes."

Ainsi encore quelques élèves furent appelés et Harry savait que Dumbledore le gardait pour la fin.

"- Draco Malfoy. Défenses contre les Forces du Mal."

Des chuchotements se firent entendre dans la salle. Pourquoi Malfoy et pas Potter? Tous savaient que Potter était fort en DCFM.

"- Harry Potter."

Un silence intrigué se fit. Qui aurait pu…

"- Potions."

Ledit silence se prolongea tandis que le jeune fey s'avança vers Snape.

"- Bien," repris Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. "Maintenant je suis sûr que vous avez des cours qui vont commencer."

"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"

"- Hé… Harry," commença Hermione. "Ne te fâche pas… Mais tu sais… tu n'est pas un génie en Potions…"

"- Et ?"

"- Alors, pu, tu fais quoi en apprentissage de Potions?!"

"- Langage Hermione."

"- Tu sais, elle a raison," fit Ron.

"- Allez vous accepter ?" demanda Harry sans répondre à ses amis.

En effet, on avait offert à Ron l'apprentissage de Quidditch.

"- Ben oui," répondit Ron regardant les deux autres. "Vous savez, dans le monde magique, c'est un grand honneur de se faire proposer l'apprentissage. Tout le monde accepte car c'est une opportunité à ne pas manquer."

"- Heu… Tu va bien Ron… tu n'es pas sensé faire de tels discours," fit Harry avec un léger sourire espiègle.

"- Oh toi !" s'exclama Ron avec un rire et une fausse gifle à Harry que celui-ci évita facilement.

"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"

Quelques semaines plus tard, les vacances de Noël arrivèrent et il fut décidé que les apprentis resteraient à Hogwarts pour les vacances et dès le début de ceux-ci, ils déménageront dans les appartements de leurs maîtres.

Bientôt l'école se vida et les 11 apprentis commencèrent déménager vers les appartements des Professeurs. Harry laissa ses amis dans le Grand Hall pour descendre dans les cachots. Il savait où se trouvaient les appartements de Severus car celui-ci le lui avait dit lors de leurs conversations à la grande table, mais c'était il y a un moment et Harry avait peur de se perdre. Du coup il étendit ses sens pour trouver son âme sœur et suivi le lien.

En effet, Harry découvrit quelques jours après qu'il sut que Severus était son âme sœur, qu'il pouvait facilement le trouver dans le château. C'était un des avantages de sa condition.

"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"

"- Entrez."

Harry poussa la porte après avoir frappé. Il soupira de soulagement. Severus était là. Bien.

"- Harry."

"- Severus."

Ils avaient pris la décision de s'appeler par leurs prénoms, en privé.

"- Je te montrerai où tu va dormir tout à l'heure. Il faut aller manger."

Harry acquiesça. Il posa ses affaires réduites sur la table et se retourna vers la porte. Il sentit quelques secondes après des bras passer à la taille et un baser sur la joue. C'était leur manière de se dire bonjour. En silence complet.

Quand ils remontèrent vers la Grande Salle, Harry sentit ses ailes trembler légèrement de froid. Il avait décidé, après que sa tante eut raconté au monde sorcier qu'il était fey, que ça ne servait à rien de les cacher, sauf à lui donner des torticolis. Les élèves s'étaient habitués à ça, pas tous, mais les plus importants pour Harry, alors que le reste du monde de sorcier parlaient encore de cette histoire.

Ils allaient emprunter l'escalier qui menait au Grand Hall quand ils entendirent des chuchotements et gloussements. Severus s'arrêta, prêt à réprimander l'élève qui avait osé s'aventurer dans ses cachots quand il reconnut les deux élèves en trouble.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Oh, c'était drôle. Très drôle.

Neville, nouvel apprenti de Botanique et timide élève de Gryffondor, avait perdu sa langue dans la gorge de Pansy Parkinson, apprentie de Duel et élève vive de Serpentard.

Severus se renfrogna.

"- Monsieur Longdubas, Mlle Parkinson !"

Les deux firent demi-tour, se séparant très rapidement l'un de l'autre, aussi rouge tous les deux.

"- Je vous prie de m'épargner à l'avenir vos démonstrations dans les cachots. Il y a des chambres pour ça."

Harry essaya de retenir une autre vague de gloussement.

"- Maintenant, je crois que nous sommes **tous** attendus dans la grande salle."

Et il repartit, suivi d'un Harry souriant et des deux autres, un peu plus loin, déconfits.

Aucun point ne fut enlevé à aucune des deux maisons.

"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"

La deuxième fois que Severus avait attrapé un autre couple, fut de nouveau en présence de Harry. Cette fois se fut Lavande Brown et Blaise Zabini. Après la rencontre, Harry riait et Severus était renfrogné.

"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"

La fois suivante, Harry commença à se demander si les élèves le faisaient exprès d'aller aux cachots pour se faire prendre par le Maître des Potions.

Ce fut la fois d'après qui déclencha tout.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Draco et Ginny qui se sont fait prendre. Et une fois dans leur appartement, Snape ne put s'arrêter de tempêter.

"- J'en ai marre de ses marmots qui se font guider par leurs hormones," marmonna-t-il. "Et surtout que mon filleul en fait partie."

Harry soupira, s'approcha de son âme sœur et lui posa sa main sur le bras, le fixant. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment le calmer. Et puis, maintenant qu'il l'avait sous la main (littéralement), il ne voulait le lâcher. Il s'approcha de l'homme un peu plus, lui passa son autre main au cou, l'attirant dans un baiser innocent, mais passionné.

Severus eut un gémissement frustré : ce gosse le transformait en gamin plein d'hormones comme contre lesquels il pestait. Il passa ses bras à la taille du plus jeune, l'attirant vers lui. Et ils restèrent là, encore un moment, jusque ce que le manque d'air ne se fasse ressentir. Harry détacha ses lèvres des autres et sans se reculer posa son front sur celui de Severus.

"- Si j'avais su que ça marche pour te faire taire, je l'aurais essayé plutôt," fit le fey avec un léger sourire.

"- Gamin !" soupira Severus.

"- Vieillard," sourit Harry.

"- Si tu continue comme ça, tu vas voir ce dont le vieillard est capable," fit-il d'une vois grave et basse.

Harry prit une teinte rosée, mais ne perdit pas son sourire, répondant de la même manière.

"- Je n'attends que voir," dit-il et quand une des mains de Severus monta le long de son dos, il tressaillit ou plutôt ses ailes le firent et il gémit.

"- Severus !"

Sa voix était remplie d'incertitude, mais aussi de désir. Mais déjà, Severus se poussait, refusant au fey, sans le savoir, ce dont celui-ci avait tant besoin.

"- Il ne faut pas Harry," soupira-t-il. "On ne peut rien faire avant tes 17 ans."

"- Je sais, Severus," soupira à son tour Harry et il sentit les deux mains le serrer plus fort.

Le plus jeune se reposa un moment encore contre l'aîné. Tous les deux restèrent là, dans ce silence, tous les deux à l'abri des appartements de Severus, mais aussi à l'abri des ailes de Harry qui les entouraient, les cachant derrière une barrière transparente.

"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"

Une fois chaque deux trois jours, tous les apprentis se rejoignaient à la Salle sur Demande pour discuter de leur situation. Le jour même, Harry se dirigea vers la salle, plongé dans ses pensées. Il y pénétra, ne remarquant pas qu'il était le dernier à arriver, mais remarquant que pour une fois tous les apprentis étaient là. Ils le regardaient arriver, mais il ne leur laissa pas parler.

"- Que pensiez vous en venant le faire aux cachots ?!" fit-il à personne en particulier, mais les visés eurent l'air un peu coupables. "Je vous ferais remarquer que c'est moi qui dois rester avec le prof toute la journée et même s'il a un peu changé d'attitude envers moi, il fait aussi peur quand il est en colère."

"- Tu as peur du grand méchant mangemort," se moqua Malfoy.

C'était la première fois sur les 3 rendez-vous qu'il venait.

"- Tu n'as rien à dire, car la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais dans les cachots en question, _**corps**_ et âme dans un baiser langoureux avec Ginny !" répliqua Harry avec un sourire en coin.

"- Harry !" fit Ginny, les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

Malfoy rougit aussi un peu. Ron rougit aussi, mais de colère. Il avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour parler quand Harry l'arrêta.

"- Ron, tu es aussi l'un d'eux alors tu n'as rien à dire !" fit-il gentiment mais fermement.

"- Mais…"

Ron n'avait pas de mots pour décrire sa colère et son embarras, mélanges.

"- Qui d'autre s'est fait prendre ?" demanda Hermione avec un regard calculateur pour Harry.

"- Hé, suis pas rapporteur," marmonna Harry, ses ailes bougeant un peu.

"- Mais tu as vu…," traîna Ron.

"- Oui, et ?"

Un silence s'installa.

"- Et bien il y a nous," fit Pansy, une main sur l'avant bras de Neville.

"- Ici aussi," firent légèrement Terry et Justin.

"- De même," soupira Blaise et Lavande.

Harry siffla, admiratif.

"- Je me demande comment il a fait pour ne pas craquer plutôt," fit-il. "Cinq couples en trois jours. Je suis impressionné."

Certains rougirent. D'autres lui jetèrent des regards noirs.

"- tu es juste jaloux d'être seul," le taquina Ginny.

"- Tu sais que tu n'en sais rien," fit Harry.

'Oops.' Deux gaffes en moins d'une minute.

"- Ah, oui ?" fit Hermione les yeux fixant son ami.

"- Vraiment ?" dit au même moment Ron.

"- tu n'auras pas oublié de nous dire quelque chose ?" demanda Ginny plissant les yeux.

'Oskour!' cria esprit de Harry. 'Des fauves en liberté!'

Harry vit un regard un peu moqueur de Draco et Blaise. Pansy gloussa. Neville soupira. Justin et Terry levèrent les yeux au ciel.

"- Vous savez que je suis fey," fit Harry essayant d'expliquer un peu sans tout dire.

"- Non, tu crois," marmonna Ron. "On n'a pas remarqué."

"- Et bien, nous, les feys, nous sommes bizarres avec notre choix de partenaires," continua-t-il ignorant son ami. "Je veux dire… Nous n'aurons durant toute notre vie qu'une seule personne. Une seule âme sœur…"

"- Et tu l'as trouvé, n'est ce pas ?" fit Hermione, fascinée par ce qu'il leur disait.

"- Oui," fit Harry doucement, les yeux au sol.

"- C'est un peu comme avec les vélanes," dit Draco, coupant le silence gêné. "Nous aussi nous n'avons qu'une âme sœur."

Ginny sourit voyant son frère réaliser que Malfoy ne lui voulait pas de mal.

"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"

Finalement Harry n'eut pas à dire qui était son âme sœur. Et d'autres jours en suivirent.

"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"

Harry savait depuis un moment déjà, depuis le début en fait, qu'il devra un jour ou un autre aller voir, être confronté, aux reclus de son peuple. Les Fées.

Mais ce moment arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Ce jour là, ils étaient tous réunis, les Maîtres et les Apprentis, dans la Grande Salle pour la dernière phase de la signature du contrat magique d'apprentissage.

Cette phase devait avoir lieu une semaine et demi après l'acceptation d'Apprentissage. Chaque maître et élève devaient, en public, se couper le poignet et mélanger leur sang. Un à un, les 11 maîtres et apprentis passèrent leur tour. Au moment même où Harry et Severus terminaient, tous levèrent les yeux vers le plafond magique en entendant un léger bruit d'ailes. Stupéfaits, les sorciers virent une minuscule silhouette descendre vers les deux hommes encore dans le cercle magique.

Certains sortirent les baguettes, d'autres étaient trop stupéfaits pour réagir. Harry était fasciné par la fée qui se dirigeait vers lui sans menace apparente. Il fit un pas en avant, prêt toutefois se défendre s'il fallait.

La fée se posa par terre à quelques mètres de lui et, à la grande surprise des autres, se mit un genou par terre, la tête baissée dans un geste de soumission.

"- Jeune prince," salua la créature.

Harry fit un autre pas en avant, ne faisant pas attention à l'avertissement muet de Severus.

Tout à coup, au moment où Harry fut à moins de deux mètres de l'autre, le jeune prince sentit sa magie s'agiter. Sa magie fey, renforcés par sa magie sorcier. Tous les deux le poussaient à les libérer. Les laisser faire. Et il le fit. Il leur faisait confiance.

Alors un tourbillon de magie enferma les deux créatures dans une bulle dont même Dumbledore ne put passer à travers.

Les élèves étaient comme envoûtés par cela. Ils professeurs essayaient de comprendre. Mais seul Severus ne s'inquiéta pas. Il sentait que son jeune fey allait bien.

"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"

"- Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Harry une fois qu'il se sentit enfermé derrière cette barrière d'énergie. "Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

La fée ne leva pas a tête, mais Harry entendit très distinctement ce qu'elle disait.

"- Nous, les fées, attendions depuis longtemps votre arrivée, jeune prince," fit-elle. "Tellement longtemps que certains, la plupart, ont perdu l'espoir et quand nous avons senti votre réveil, que très peu sont allé vous chercher."

Il eut une pause.

"- On ne sait quand cela a été fait, mais il y a longtemps, une prophétie a été transmise. On ne sait plus les mots exacts, mais en résumé elle disait qu'un jour viendra un prince qui nous délivrera de notre piège."

Harry écoutait la fée et en même temps observait avec surprise ce que ses deux magies faisaient à la créature devant lui. En quelques minutes seulement sa silhouette était plus haute, la peau plus claire et les cheveux plus longs. Harry n'écoutait pas la suite, il ne savait si la fée parlait de lui, mais il savait que sa magie aidait, alors il se mêla à elle, laissant son fluide magique l'enseigner tout.

"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"

Severus était l'un de ceux qui resta pour surveiller la bulle d'énergie formée autour du prince de feys. Ce pourquoi il fut le premier quand tout s'arrêta.

Mais avant même que la bulle ne disparaisse, il était déjà sur pied et au moment où deux silhouettes apparaissaient, il attrapait celle, vacillante, de Harry.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"- 'puisé," marmonna Harry.

Snape se tourna vers l'autre personne. Elle lui était inconnue, mais il soupçonnait savoir qui elle était.

"- Je suis Marek," fit l'autre. "Le prince m'a rendu ma vie de fey, mais cela l'a épuisé. C'était son premier essai."

Snape laissa Pomfresh prendre soin de Harry, tandis que Dumbledore prenait la parole, amenant le fey avec lui.

Et une pensée le frappa : si Voldemort découvre que Harry a le pouvoir de faire disparaître ses amis, il allait devenir fou. Et un fou déterminé ne pouvait être que dangereux.

"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"

La reine de feys était à Hogwarts le matin suivant. Elle vérifia l'état de santé de son neveux, puis s'enferma dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec ce dernier et le nouveau fey.

Harry se réveilla quelques heures après la venue de Lorna. Il sentit la main de Severus sur la sienne dès qu'il fit un léger mouvement.

"- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?" demanda Harry, enfermé dans une étreinte de son âme sœur.

"- Oui, mais tu t'es vraiment épuisé."

"- ça en valait la peine, non ?"

Snape soupira. Harry pensait toujours aux autres avant soi-même.

"- Dumbledore nous attends dans son bureau."

Harry s'habilla et Poppy vint l'examiner avant de permettre l'élève de quitter l'infirmerie.

"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"

"- Mont Blanc."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel quand Severus dit le mot de passe du directeur. Ils montèrent l'escalier et frappèrent à la porte qui se présenta à eux. Mais personne ne leur répondit. Ils s'aperçurent alors que ladite porte était entrouverte et que deux des trois personnes dans la pièce semblaient se disputer. Finalement, juste avant que les deux nouveaux venus ne rentrent, les deux se calmèrent et Dumbledore parla à Marek.

"- Je ne me trompe pas en disant que pour être transformé, il faut le vouloir ?" demanda-t-il comme s'il savait déjà la réponse.

"- En effet," soupira Marek. "De même qu'il faut être assez proche du fée. Dans son espace magique en fait."

"- Mais Harry…"

"- Je savais que vous ne me laisserez pas approcher aussi prêt, ce pourquoi on a du faire avec ce qu'on avait. Mais cela l'épuise à ne pas être en contact avec notre aura. L'épuisement est à la fois physique, magique et spirituel…"

"- Alors la prochaine fois, il faudra que l'on fasse mieux," fit Harry en entrant. "Je ne tiens pas à répéter l'expérience."

"- Harry ! Est-ce que tu va mieux ?" fit Lorna, s'approchant de son neveux.

"- ça va," répondit Harry, mais son regard n'était pas sur sa tente, mais sur l'autre fey de la pièce.

Lorna comprit de suite ce qu'il voulait savoir.

"- Marek rentre avec moi. Il a des choses à rattraper et il est volontaire pour nous donner toute information qui nous sera utile."

Elle soupira.

"- Il essayera ensuite de convaincre ceux qui se trouvent dans nos cachots. Il faudra que tu passes au pays un des ces jours pour essayer de les transformer."

Harry acquiesça doucement.

"- pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que quand tu parles, tu comptes la possibilité que je refuse ?" demanda-t-il.

Lorna eut un sourire en coin.

"- Oh, c'est vrai, tu ne le sais pas…" fit-elle en réponse. "Dès que le premier contact de deux auras d'âmes sœurs dont une fey fut établi, les deux deviennent engagés pour la vie."

à suivre…


End file.
